Ludicrously Overpowered Weapons/2
This is the sequel. I don't want to really start yet, but I don't want to forget anything. I think up cool things, then I realise that not everything can logically and seemlessly fit into one game. Swimming is where i draw the line. Ignore most of the weapons, as they are unchanged from the previous only because i need the formatting, and the ideas. So, this includes the rest of the people that weren't in the first game, with a larger objective, and more unusual weapons! LOW 2: America is the sequel to the wildly popular game LOW (obviously); a tower defense shooter. Build defenses against the hordes, while defending them with your friends. (Or my friends). A suitable comparison is Commando Assault, an excellent flash game on Miniclip. This game features many more raids and assaults than the first, much to the delight of fans. I may even crank out a third. But no more than that. Story The military has seen the benefit and efficiency of the team. They recruit more of the original group, and give the heroes a bigger scope to defend. The attack must be stopped! Then as a side note, supplies are improved because of previous success showing the high return on investment. TechnoZombies have taken over North America. Characters Characters were some braces to balance the strain put on by their weapons. Some Equipment upgrades. Weapons and Specs There are many crazy weapons featured in this game. As such, inspiration will be marked. It used to be marked with asterisks (*), but there are too many epic weapons, so each is marked by name. SO weapons are kept from the previous title, but many are brand new to reflect the slightly different feel to the game. User Weapons Luckily for me, I get to use all of the crazy weapons I've thought up making the first game. Opposition/Scattered Weapons Defenses Opposition Locations *UW, like all of it *Toronto Controls Controls do more than the first game, and are better tested, too. Changes from previous title *Players when ghosting (dead and using ghost cam. Pun for coasting, as you can't really help beat the level. Similar to actual ghosting, where you work to be invisible.) through the level can cause paranormal activity, and distract enemies. As this game features a list of items that need/are desired to be bought from the store and built, players when passed on can add to the list. This is even better when in such a state, as they couldn't do much else then watch, but now can go to every corner and check its strength. This will be a massive help to the team. *There are a few visual changes to effects. *Shop terminals, which cut upgrade prices in half, and allow free invincibility while browsing. Points of Interest for this title *Adding humor to shooters *Being dead is actually useful in multiplayer LOW 2: putting the Ludicrous into Ludicrously Overpowered Weapons. Category:Tower Defense Category:Shooter Category:3rd Person Category:Nonadison Category:VG Ideas Category:Gears of War